


Into You

by Janmidget



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janmidget/pseuds/Janmidget





	Into You

**00100000**

  
Index finger tracing the edge of the transparent shot glass while face moue in distaste at the previous alcohol that exploded down her taste bud, Son Chaeyoung, pursed her beautiful lips unwillingly because of being immersed into the novel book she purchased not a minute ago.  
  
Strolling down town Texas for like an hour after she landed made her sound so excited about the coming at this foreign country. The first thing Chaeyoung did was excitedly grabs her small sling bag and run into this familiar bookstore—although situated collinear with some famous coffee shop and flower boutique, still looks so alone and old. After earning herself a fine tour inside and talked to the unfamiliar assigned store keeper, she get herself a copy of this French novel from the author she fancy.  
  
Although it’s weird to say that after purchasing a book is, she actually went into the Roberto’s in east hamlet. The place is a well-known for the people who penchants cocktails, wines and anything relating to alcohol but this doesn’t offer party music like usual bars and clubs.  
  
Legs turned to lose four shape, she bites on her lower lip, getting more immersed at the story line page by page. She is about to flip to another chapter when in few centimeter from her table where the door located, chimed a noise from the bell which means of silent announcement of entrance of another costumer.  
  
She stopped hearing the same soft and little voice she least expect to hear. In Texas. “Uhm… Jack Daniels. A glass.” and from her position, she dared not to look at it or make her table more attractive for the newcomer girl to join in.  
  
_Of all the places around Texas. Why here? And what’s with the jack daniels? Taste has changed?_  
  
“Mina…” and not later on, a brusque man, with his Mexican accented voice and clothing—floral thin shirt and a very tight dark jeans joined the woman in the counter, obviously ordering some liquor for himself.  
  
Chaeyoung was obviously off.  
  
Disconnected from the eagerness she had from reading earlier, she closed the book and lifts her shot for another taste of this brownish solution.  
  
From Korea, she rested and restricts herself from traveling for like one whole year although she knew it herself that she was born with a wanderer’s heart. After coming out her closet and gets disowned by her Father, the 20 years old Chaeyoung decided to use her freedom to the fullest. If she can do confessing something huge as sexuality identification, she knows she can quit the school that her father is making her learn and just be what her heart wanted. A wanderer.  
  
Meeting peoples, places, traditions and others. Not meeting her father’s expectations. It pleases her from the bottom of her heart although this last encounter at the Mexico make her made her restrictions in country near the premises. That same girl was standing with a man’s huge and calluloused hand almost nearing her arse and didn’t even find it disturbing, Chaeyoung starts to question herself.  
  
_Why of all the people on earth._  
  
Her phone rings and it was quite wrong timing. She looks at the ID number and it was actually her mom. An international call from Korea. Why at this time that she was trying to be quiet and unappreciated?  
  
She lets out a scoff and takes her book before answering. “Mom.” although she was trying to make a quite change in her voice, the moment that the familiar melody came out that naturally red and well shaped lips, Mina tensed.  
  
Ears perking up, trying to confirm.  
  
“I just landed. An hour. Yes.” and that voice actually walked from behind her, and stood beside her to pay for her alcohol. “I won’t be long. I’ll be at Venice by next day.”  
  
Mina’s lips starts to quiver.  
  
“Are you okay?” asked by this Mexican guy she met just a while ago at the Inn, Mina can’t even name this guy until some of his acquaintance name him Art. She just shakes a head. She wrapped herself with the dark suit topped at her open shouldered dress and slowly, finding this Mexican’s touch now offensive.  
  
Did Chaeyoung see his touchings?  
  
Did she felt disgusted again?  
  
Whatever. That’s Son Chaeyoung anyway.  
  
Having a sigh before she chug her brownish liquid, Chaeyoung’s step and voice is now out her earshot. “So… are you free for tonight?”  
  
“Learn some common courtesy, pathetic fuckboy. I am not your jerk off material and will never ever be.” calmly, Mina said leaving a bill on the counter for her drinks and leisurely leaves the place. In the back of her mind, praying that Chaeyoung is still there outside. Maybe waiting. Like _she_ usually does back then.  
  
Mina after looking from left to right and any possible direction, sighed after seeing no short cut haired girl wearing a navy blue V-cut army shirt accented with black and red flannel around the corner.  
  
“Did you just let her passed? Mina what’s the fucking wrong with your pride and ego?! Shit.”  
  
“Hey!” just then the Art’s had grab hers, and before anything happens, a kick landed on his back making him lied flat completely at the pavement.  
  
He recovered from the sudden unprepared attack and discovered the gushing of blood in his nose. “Ch-chaeyoung!” Mina called.  
  
“I hate man with hairy face. They looked like my father.” Chaeyoung coldly answered when Art demands for a reason. Quickly, he aims for revenge but due to their enormous physical differences, for him, this turns out a losing battle. Showering punches although none of it landed on either part of Chaeyoung’s frame.  
  
A surprisingly massive kick landed on his stomach making him stumbled upon the lined costumer’s vehicles. The authorities came on action stopping them both.  
  
Although at fault, Chaeyoung easily slip herself off basically, because of being a woman and plus Mina’s statement.  
  
Walking in fine quiet distance, Mina got her 100 pages apology tied in her tongue. A million sorries and reasons for what happened _that day_ came like pure blank space in her mind.  
  
All she can think was Chaeyoung. For like a yearlong, she has to see Chaeyoung again. Walking with her in quiet roadway.  
  
It’s just tad surprising that the younger girl this time, decided to be the bigger person and start a civil conversation. “You doing good?”  
  
“I am.” Mina tries to say firmly but came out as whisper, hesitant.  
  
“Health issues?”  
  
“None so far.” after that, Chaeyoung clicked her tongue. “Then were settled.” stating monotone, she raise her head to hike a cab. Faster than usual, she earn herself one. But when she opened the door, Mina slammed her hand on it to close. Speaking in Spanish, she made the driver go.  
  
“I want to talk more than that Chaeyoung.”  
  
“Haven’t learned gossips.” she tells her sarcastically. Mina can’t help a scoff out her lips.  
  
“I do gossip. Now, let’s talk.”  
  
“Congratulations. Spreading a word is much better than you’re previous. What’s that again? Spreading the legs?”  
  
“Chaeyoung please hear me out.” Mina begged cutting Chaeyoung at the moment; this doesn’t take a minute before the younger chuckled bitterly.  
  
“My eye works better than ears.” she said pointing at her ocular.  
  
“But you’re incapable in hearing nods when you ask me if you want me to use your tongue rather than your fingers.” Mina replied and Chaeyoung was speechless for mere seconds.  
  
“Mina—”  
  
“You started that talk, I just want to appear less evil in your perception. Hear me and let me explain my side.” Chaeyoung poked her inner cheek by her tongue and looks into anything but Mina.  
  
“Meet me at the intersection. At nine. I am busy at the moment.” she said.  
  
One way to go.  
  
“Thank you.” Mina breathed.  


  
  
Appearing more proper than usual, Mina chooses the white button up that stood among the line of butt hugging short slut dresses. She pulled her drawer off the cabinet and throw all its contained unorganized clothes while searching for her favourite skirt.  
  
Although she’s just on her panties, the AC didn’t bother her that much. It was her job to be all naked so cold doesn’t bother her in any way.  
  
From being a stripper in Denver Colorado at the age of 18, Myoui Mina of Japan settled herself at the Texas whom she known as the place that witnessed her birth. Although she wouldn’t know it since at the young age of 5, her mother brings her back to Japan with them.  
  
Her mother keeps on insisting that she learns to dance before she can even learn to speak and have that claim for like her whole years with them. She enrolled her in a fine school of ballet at Japan but this muscled instructor caught her interest than the dance itself. After some scandal, not just with that instructor but some drugs involved, the Myouis decided that it was fine to send the girl back at Texas. In her Grandmother. But neither of them knew that this foreign country made that weird obsession from Mina to grow.  
  
Instead of ballet, Mina naturally learns pole dancing that become her job—match by stripping at the current age of 20. She had slept with many guys than she even dares to count.  
  
It just suddenly changed when a hard headed bubbly wanderer from South Korea crossed path with her one typical Saturday night at the bar. The first girl who ever said ‘I like you’ to her. Although she found it very weird for a girl to confess to her, she also found herself being attracted at the showed enthusiasm of her girl suitor.  
  
That ‘I like you’ suddenly turns into ‘I love you’ and after more days to ‘I need you’ but those memories are her blissful days. It was sweet and nice to remember. She loved Son Chaeyoung. Saying that she loved her with all heart and soul is still understatement. But she wonder why her young self still fulfill her needs behind Chaeyoung’s back.  
  
Ever since Mina found pleasure with a man, she never had stayed in a serious relationship but Chaeyoung. But the temptation of a man around her is much powerful than her willingness to be at this serious settlement at the moment. Like what they say _live while were young_. And also the norm offered by being teenage girl in Texas does encourage Mina for experiencing how to play with _fire._  
  
She loves Chaeyoung. With all the heart. But what the younger girl didn’t know won’t hurt her. And Mina set her very first self-conviction that it will be her last sleep with a man before she will ask the wanderer to marry her. Secretly, she walked out Chaeyoung’s apartment without her knowing that this crushed the girl’s heart into pieces.  
  
—that Chaeyoung sees that secret text message she hides at her Kakaotalk. How can a security conscious wench set her password into 1111 made Chaeyoung smiled but not the content of the message she received.  
  
Packing all of her things in her, Chaeyoung leaves a piece of note saying…  
  
‘00100000’  
  
And after opening her message and see the _read at 11pm_ note, Mina knows that she just lost the woman she loves the most.  
  
Although still confused about the note’s message, Mina softly caressed the piece of _now-old_ paper while impatiently waiting for the clock to turn 9.  
  
She decided a pair of button up tucked in a pink skirt, she smiled satisfied at her beauty. Hoping and praying that the talk with Chaeyoung will make her win the woman back.  
  
She fold the note and shove it in her purse before she once again glance at the wall clock situated at the top of her Ryu Yamada poster, it stated a 8:12. She didn’t know that time is this slow.  
  
Coming into a brave decision, Mina gather herself and run downstairs to walk at near intersection.  
  
Just to see an empty welcoming street. And a street sweeper. “You’re early.”  
  
“Pardon?” Mina asked the old woman. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Mina takes a step back. The old friend just smiled at her.  
  
“The woman who came first before you even hugged me but don’t worry. I deserve your initial judgment, lady.”  
  
“What—”  
  
“Are you Myoui Mina?”  
  
“Ye-yes.”  
  
“The girl named Son Chaeyoung takes a flight off to Texas at 7. She asked me to give you this.” with broken heart, Mina received another small piece of paper, scented with Chaeyoung’s favourite perfume and a plain penmanship scribed a numbers…  
  
“00001010…”


End file.
